Life of a Freelancer
by Blaxe J
Summary: Chrys is half human, his other half is that of an extinct alien race that had the unique ability to communicate with lightsaber crystals, as well as being the most capable lightsaber crafters in the galaxy. This is the story of his life and how he came to be a freelancer.


The cloaked figure walked through the market, ignored by all who weren't looking for him, and unseen by those who were looking for him. He pulled his cloak closer as he turned onto the bridge, moving through the streets and crowds of Coruscant with ease. He worked his way towards his usual cantina, looking for someone.

He entered the bar and searched for the quarren traitor. Not seeing seeing the back-stabbing quarren, he takes a seat at the bar.

"Eh? Oh, hey Chrys!" the parwan bartender greeted him. "What'll you have today?"

"The usual Degru, and some intel." Chrys replied, looking left and right quickly. "I need to find a quarren by the name of Seckler."

"Would this quarren happen to have a tribal-looking tattoo on his forehead?" Degru inquired leaning in a little closer to ask the question, while preparing the drink behind him.

"That's him, did you happen to catch where he's going?" Chrys took the drink and sipped it, enjoying the sweet wine.

"I heard something about returning home. Maybe he's going to Mon Calamari." Degru offered, pulling out a cloth and bussing the counter.

"No, he wouldn't dare go there. That's not his home anymore, not for a long time." Chrys stared down at the counter for a moment. "No, he must've meant Tatooine, the only place left that will shelter scum like him." Chrys downed the rest of his drink and put the credits for it on the table. "Thanks for the help Degru, be seeing you."

"I'd hope so, it'd be a shame if you died." Degru waved at him, taking the credits happily.

Chrys exited the cantina and started walking down the street to the hanger. He turned down the alley that would bring him there when two space pirates approached on either side of him, pulling out vibroblades.

"You do realize that if you try this, none of you will survive right?" Chrys questioned, preparing for a fight.

"Yeah? Well, we see it differently." one of the thugs responded cockily.

Chrys shed his cloak, revealing his bright blue eyes, and his blonde hair. His skin was light and fair, and his jaw firm. He drew his two lightsabers and pointed one in each direction, one cyan, and one pink.

"Hehe, figure that's the first pink lightsaber I've ever seen." one space pirate laughed.

"It's still, a lightsaber." Chrys said grimly, jumping and slicing the pirate clean in half. He then swung his cyan saber at the thug next to the one he just killed. The pirate blocked it and held it there. And then Chrys jabbed the other lightsaber in, straight through his chest. Chrys looked at the remaining two thugs, at the entrance to the street. They turned and ran in fear, terrified of the man. Chrys continued to the hanger where his custom star cruiser was waiting. He got in and took off, heading straight off the planet.

"Where are we going sir?" asked B17, a reprogrammed and modified battle droid loyal to Chrys.

"We're going to Tatooine, I'll need you to come in with me Bob." Chrys answered, using the nickname he gave to the droid.

"Yes sir, I'll tell R7 to set a course." Bob replied, referring to Chrys's astromech droid.

"I'll be in the cockpit when you're done." Chrys continued on to the pilot's seat, sitting down and starting the ship. He flew out of the hanger and off the planet, when he was out of the atmosphere, he went to into hyperspace.

A few moments later, he arrived at Tatooine, the desert surface blindingly bright. He landed outside Jabba's palace, getting out of his star cruiser with Bob in tow. He approached the front gate, and the gamorrean guards blocked his path.

"I see an audience with the illustrious Jabba." he repeated the memorized way to get into the palace.

The gamorreans moved aside and Chrys and his droid walked in. He came before Jabba with Bob at his side. "Greetings Jabba. I'm looking for someone who I believe is here."

Jabba spoke, but since hardly any race speaks hut the protocol droid translated for him. "The almighty Jabba asks whom you are searching for."

"A quarren named Seckler. I have some, business, with him." Chrys stated, his eyes darting around for any sign of that scumbag.

"Jabba wishes to know what your business is." the protocol droid said.

"He tipped me off to a big score bounty, but it was a trap. He tried to have me killed." Chrys hesitated slightly, thinking of how he could convince Jabba to help him. "If you'd kindly show me where he is I'd be happy to take on one your bounties at half my usual cost."

"Jabba agrees to your terms. Bounty hunter Bossk will show you to him." the droid looked in Bossk's direction.

The trandoshan nodded and stood up. "Follow me." he said in his reptilian voice.

Bossk led the way down a hallway lined with doors on either side. He indicated a particular door and stepped aside, not wanting to be anywhere near Chrys while he dealt with this. He entered the room and shut the door behind him, leaving his battle droid outside. The quarren turned around and backed up in fear of the man before him.

"Ah, Chrys, glad you made out of that-" Seckler started, before he was cut off by Chrys.

"Save it quarren! I know you set me up!" Chrys shouted, pulling out his cyan saber. "But I know you aren't smart enough to pull that off, so why don't you tell me who hired you."

"B-but, he won't like that." the quarren took another step back.

"Let me rephrase that. Tell me who it was, or I'll slice your tentacled head off!" Chrys clarified, readying the weapon.

"AH! It was Shek'Ta, the crime lord on Coruscant!" Seckler cracked, never being one who was good under pressure.

"Thank you." he sheathed the lightsaber and left the room. "Bossk, I need you to get a couple of friends to guard him. Tell them to run if it gets too serious, but I'd feel bad if I didn't give him a bit of protection."

"Sure thing, anyone in particular in mind?" Bossk said, not about to refuse a request from Chrys.

"I was thinking Greedo, and SaKri. They'd be a good combo for this." Chrys said.

"SaKri? Oh, she owes you a favor, doesn't she?" Bossk asked, looking at Chrys in an odd fashion.

"Yes she does. And if you ask for the details," Chrys paused, thinking. "Do I even need to finish that sentence?"

"No, I think I can pretty much guess what happened." Bossk grinned, getting an idea.

"Don't even think about it, lizard breath." Chrys insulted the trandoshan, glaring at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll keep it to myself." Bossk raised his arms in retreat. "I'll go tell them." Bossk walked off in the other direction to go employ SaKri an Greedo.

"Good. Bob, let's go back to Jabba. I want to get the next bounty out of the way as soon as I can." Chrys went back into the main room of the palace, and stood in front of Jabba again. "What bounty would you like me to take on, Jabba?"

"The illustrious Jabba, requests you to assassinate Yishno Hakendo on Coruscant. A man who owes Jabba many credits. Retrieve the credits for an added bonus." the protocol droid said.

"Got it, I'll be on my way after enlisting some assistance." Chrys bowed and turned around, looking to see what favors he could call in. "Oh, hey Embo, good to see you again."

"_Good to see you too." _Embo replied.

"What did he just say?" Bob asked, not understanding Embo's language.

"Is your translator turned on, Bob?" Chrys said, annoyed. "I keep telling you to not disable it."

A couple of beeping sounds in the droids head later and Bob's translator was back on. "Continue." Bob said nonchalantly.

"I need your help with a bounty, are you up for a trip to Coruscant?" Chrys offered his hand.

"_Sure, I'll help out." _Embo answered. _"It'll be nice to get out for a while."_

"Alright, one down. Let's find two more." Chrys looked around and saw Latts Razzi and C-21 Highsinger sitting at a table. "Hey Latts, Highsing. I need to call in a favor."

"What is it?" Latts asks, apprehensive.

"I need your help on a bounty on Coruscant. Whadaya say?" Chrys asked hopefully, looking between the two of them.

"Sure I'm up for that, it's getting boring around here anyway." Latts responded, getting up. Highsing merely nodded, standing up as well.

"Then it's settled, let's get going." Chrys smiled, turning to return to his ship.

"Sounds good, got any spare weapons? I don't have my blaster on me." Latts inquired.

"Sure, but I want it back this time Latts. I'm not going to be your constant blaster restocker." Chrys commented, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I'll give right back after the mission." Latts promised, readjusting her scarf a little.

"Got your weapons Highsing?" Chrys questioned, to which the droid pulled out two standard battle droid blasters. "Alright, those'll do, but I recommend you get new blasters soon. Or at least modify those blasters."

Highsing made a few sounds, agreeing with Chrys. The group gathered in the main room of Chrys's star cruiser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a relatively simple blaster pistol, which he threw to Latts. "Only four seats in the cockpit, and Bob's the only co-pilot I trust. Someone's going to have to sit back here."

"_I will, I don't think Latts should be back here alone."_ Embo said, sitting down at the circular table.

"Thank you, lets get to it then." Chrys moved into the cockpit, the rest of them following.

"So, do you have a plan?" Latts asked teasingly.

It's a work in progress. Give me a few minutes." Chrys answered, glaring back at the theelin.

"So, basically, you don't have a plan yet?" Latts giggled, enjoying this.

"Not yet no, I'll have something figured out before long though." Chrys turned around and started the engines, taking off.

Later, when they arrived at Coruscant, Chrys have already formulated and briefed everyone on the plan. "Is everyone clear on your role?"

"I sneak onto the balcony, take out the guards, and disable his speeder." Latts says, putting the pistol Chrys gave her into her holster.

"_I provide cover fire so you can get into the front entrance, then when you're in, I get the ship to the balcony to pick you all up."_ Embo opened his bowcaster.

"And Highsing and I will go in through the back entrance to meet up at the top." Bob spoke for Highsing.

"Alright, lets do this. R7, you know where to put the ship." Chrys opened the back door and gangplank to the ship and they all exited the ship.

Embo took up a high vantage point in an empty hotel room, with a speeder floating out the window. He began to t]shoot the guards at the front entrance, while Chrys ran straight for it. Latts was dropped off on the balcony and Bob and Highsing snuck around back. Chrys took out his pink saber, not wanting to be seen as a Jedi. He cut down two of the men at the entrance before breaking through the door. Chrys sprinted to the stairs, vaulting over a desk and kicking a security officer in the face in one motion. Running up the stairs, Chrys ran right into a patrol. He pulled the vibro daggers out of his boots, stabbing the hands of two of the guards to the walls. Chrys then knocked out the third and fourth in line with decisive blows to their heads. When he made it upstairs, he entered Yishno's quarters, pointing his lightsaber at the man.

"A-are you a sith?" he asked, terrified.

"No, I'm a freelancer." Chrys said, throwing the lightsaber. And allofasudden, Yishno, no longer had a head. "Time to go to the roof."

Meanwhile Bob and Highsing were on the other side of the building.

"My sensors are picking up something behind this door." Bob said, going in, blaster ready. Bob approached a safe on the opposite wall. "Cover me while I hack the lock." Highsing turned around and began blasting the guards who started flooding in. "Almost… Got it!" the safe opened up to reveal a large portion of credits. "This is it. I'll just take those." Bob put the credits in a case and held it in one hand. carrying a sword in the other. They pushed through the crowd of guards and fought their way upstairs.

They all converged at the balcony, just as Embo came in with the speeder. _"Everyone on!"_ he shouted, pulling it alongside the building. Latts was the first one on, providing cover fire for the others. Embo drove off once everyone was onboard.

"Alright, everyone, you can head back to Tatooine, or you can help me with something else." Chrys said, once they returned to the ship. "I'm going to find a man who tried to have me killed. And return the favor. Anyone interested?"

"I'm good, thanks though."Latts replied, sitting down at the table. Highsing sat next to her, apparently at mind with Latts.

"_I should head back too, got an appointment." _Embo moved to the cockpit.

"Alright, thanks for the help anyway." Chrys turned to his droid. "Bob, take them back to Tatooine. And make sure you collect my share of the bounty." Chrys told the droid. "And remember Razzi, you can't break my droid."

Latts merely stuck her tongue out at him. Chrys got off the ship and turned out into the street. His ship took off behind him and he made for the hotel which he knew to be the hiding spot of Shek'Ta. It was time to pay him a visit.


End file.
